


Winter against the cold

by wormdelivre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormdelivre/pseuds/wormdelivre
Summary: Clint has a hypothermia and Bucky helps keeping him warm.





	Winter against the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this is nothing but fluff.

The hot water run over the metal, slowly heating it up. The warmth spread from the shoulder where the metal met with flesh, over the Avengers A that graced the metal on the upper arm, over the elbow down to the metal fingers.

"You can turn the temperature  up a few degrees, JARVIS." Bucky ordered towards the ceiling. The heat increased immediately and he relaxed a bit more. The hot water loosened up his back muscles and while that wasn't why he was in the shower it sure was a good feeling. 

"What's the temperature of the arm now?" Bucky asked JARVIS while moving the arm away from the water, so he could get a good reading.   
"A hundred and one degree  fahrenheit, sir."  
"Good. Keep it running for another few minutes and heat the water in the water for the sink up to 180."  
"Very well, sir."

Bucky stayed in the shower for another three minutes, before he stepped out.

The bathroom was warm and steaming and he quickly slipped into his pajama pants, without even drying himself down. He didn't want to waste time.

At the sink he turned on the water, careful now,   keeping his body and flesh arm away from the almost boiling hot water, holding only his metal hand underneath. 

"Warn me, when the underarm reaches 115!"he order and waited.   
It took only a few minutes until the metal,  his left hand was made of, reached the right temperature. Bucky turned of the sink, fetch the small fluffy towel he had prepared before his shower and wrapped it twice around his metal hand, carefully covering everything that was too hot for human skin, and walked into the bedroom. 

Clint was already in their bed, wrapped tightly into the duvet, but even from the door Bucky could see him shivering. 

Not wasting anymore time, Bucky walked over, slipped underneath the blanket, wrapped his heated arm around Clint and carefully placed the towel wrapped hand on Clint's stomach. 

His boyfriend immediately relaxed into the warm embrace with a sigh and he pulled him even tighter against his chest and slung a leg around Clint's.  

"Don't you ever do something like this again. Your lips were almost blue!" Bucky wanted to sound stern, but his voice was full of worry.

"It wasn't that bad, Buck. They didn't even keep me in medical bay!" Clint joked quietly.

"Only because everybody knows they can't keep you in medical as long as you can walk! Now sush! You need the energy warm up", but Bucky's voice had now lost all the harshness and he place a kiss on Clint's shoulder, just glad the man he loved was still here in his arms.


End file.
